A very happy anniversary
by lightbringer70
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki have overcome the difficulties the whole unfortunate carnival business had brought with it and are happily sharing a flat. And a bed. One-shot.


_Author's note: This is set in the not so distant future of the Mai-HiME universe. Shizuru__ and Natsuki have overcome the difficulties the whole unfortunate carnival business had brought with it and are happily sharing a flat. And a bed. Shizuru is somewhat OOC, I reckon – but I like her better that way. _

_Warning: No plot. At all. No redeeming qualities, either. Contains smut as plot substitute, though._

_Un-betaed, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are entirely my fault. _

_Read at your own discretion (i.e. not at work. At least not if you want to keep working there)_

Shizuru was having a dream. And a particularly pleasant dream it was, too. Natsuki's head between her legs, her teeth gently grazing her clit, her tongue lapping at her like an overgrown puppy. _Oh yes_, Shizuru thought, _this was a very nice dream. Hold on. The dream had sound. _She could clearly hear Natsuki lapping and sucking and breathing rather loudly. And it felt quite realistic, too. _Maybe…??_

Shizuru experimentally opened one eye and risked a downward glance. The sight of Natsuki's head gently bobbing up and down between her legs greeted her. Shizuru smiled beatifically. _Not a dream after all, then. _She moaned, thinking it might be a good idea to alert Natsuki to the fact she was awake.

Natsuki stopped her ministrations and lifted her head. Green eyes twinkling merrily, she grinned up at Shizuru. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Oh, and happy anniversary!" With that, she went back to work. Shizuru spread her legs a bit more and put both hands on Natsuki's head, trying to give better access to while at the same time trying not to suffocate her girlfriend.

"Good morning yourself", Shizuru replied between hitched breaths. Then the power of speech left her altogether as Natsuki pushed three fingers deep inside of her and took Shizuru's clit into her mouth at the same time.

**some time later**

"Ne, Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled some time later from her spot on Shizuru's ample chest. "Hm?" Shizuru asked while lazily striking Natsuki's blue-black hair. "I was thinking we could go out tonight. You know, celebrate our anniversary. There's this new bar that opened recently. Wanna go check it out? They've even got pool tables!" The excitement was apparent in Natsuki's voice.

Shizuru chuckled. "You know I'd go anywhere with you, my adorable little puppy." Natsuki blushed, propped herself up on one elbow and gave Shizuru a look that was obviously meant to be intimidating (failing miserably, seeing how she was naked and looking rather adorable, in Shizuru's humble opinion). "Shizuru!" she bellowed "I told you not to call me a puppy!!".

Shizuru had a hard time biting back the laughter making its way up her throat. "Ara! I just can't help it… It's so appropriate. You're just like a puppy, always eager to lick my –" she trailed off, seeing Natsuki turn a dangerous shade of red and glaring at her murderously. _Time for appeasement_, Shizuru decided. With a graceful move, she rolled around and pinned Natsuki to the bed. She kissed Natsuki soundly, then brought her lips close to her girlfriend's ear. "I just realised I still haven't thanked you adequately for the last three years…."

She kissed her way down Natsuki's warm body. Shizuru, being Shizuru, couldn't forgo a last jibe, though. "I hope you don't mind a few puppy licks..." Before Natsuki could take the bait and explode (and not in a good way, either), Shizuru had parted her folds and gave her a long good lick, savouring the wetness she found. Natsuki decided to forgive Shizuru just this once.

It was late afternoon when Shizuru woke from her post-coital slumber. To her infinite disappointment, Natsuki was not to be found next to her. Or anywhere in their flat, for that matter. She did, however, find a note on the nightstand, right next to a midnight blue rose the colour of Natsuki's hair. The note simply read "Meet me at the bar at 9. Wear jeans and something casual. Natsuki"

Shizuru sighed. Natsuki was many things, but a romantic she was not. Although the rose had definitely been a nice touch. _Oh well_. Shizuru decided to take a shower and then soak in the bath for a long time. Better to be prepared, after all.

At 9 o'clock sharp Shizuru entered the bar. She had dressed, as ordered, in jeans and a black, tight-fitting blouse. She had chosen black calf-skin boots, knowing Natsuki loved them. Special attention was also paid to the lingerie. Shizuru thought how hard it was sometimes, being with a high maintenance lingerie addict like Natsuki. Shizuru had opted for a black lace ensemble which was rather sheer, only doing so much to cover her assets. She'd bought it recently and hadn't had the chance to test it on Natsuki, so...

Speaking of Natsuki, when Shizuru spotted her in a booth at the back, nursing a beer, her heart skipped a beat. Apparently her heart wasn't the only one skipping, judging from the look and the wolf-whistle Natsuki gave her when she approached the table.

Shizuru smiled, gently kissing Natsuki who had risen to greet her. "You don't look half bad yourself…" And it was true – Natsuki was wearing a simple white v-neck shirt and black leather jacket as well as pair of jeans. The jeans were a bit too baggy for Shizuru's taste, but then again Natsuki could pretty much wear anything and look good in it, as far as Shizuru was concerned.

"So," Shizuru said, sliding onto the seat "maybe now you want to tell me why you abandoned me after our particularly mind-blowing afternoon tryst? Why did we have to meet here?" "Uh…I…unnnnhh… I had to do some shopping." Natsuki stammered while displaying her trademark blush. "Shopping?" Shizuru raised an immaculate eyebrow.

Natsuki was momentarily saved from answering when the waitress showed up, taking Shizuru's order. After ordering a drink, Shizuru turned back to her girlfriend, looking at her expectantly.

"Well??"

"I'm not telling you. And I don't plan on telling you, but I'll promise you'll find out soon enough" Natsuki replied, meeting Shizuru's eyes defiantly.

She took a swig from her beer, looking around the bar. "It's nice here, isn't it?"

Shizuru pretended not to notice this blatant attempt of diversion and nodded. "Yes, very much. Now, I remember you mentioning pool tables with great enthusiasm, so how about it? I must warn you, though, I've never played before, so you might have to teach me…."

Natsuki grinned and jumped up, holding out her hand to Shizuru.

"Right, let's go. I'm sure you'll learn quickly…"

Shizuru had to try hard to suppress the grin threatening to show on her face. Of course she could play pool. She could probably whoop Natsuki's arse hands down. She just thought it might be nice to see how Natsuki would go about "teaching" her how to play… _Ara ara, sometimes I'm amazed at how gullible Natsuki is._ She took Natsuki's hand and let herself be pulled up. When she momentarily brushed up against Natsuki she felt something was off, but couldn't quite place it. _It almost felt like... no, impossible._

Natsuki kissed her nose and pulled her towards the pool tables. Shizuru watched and smiled as Natsuki eagerly racked the pool balls. She handed Shizuru the cue. "You break…."

Shizuru once again adopted her naïve look and blinked at her girlfriend. "But…but I don't know how!" For added emphasis, she lowered her eyes. Natsuki took the bait, as expected.

"Hey, that's okay. Let me show you. Now, first of all you want to stand like this…" She put her hands on Shizuru's hips, putting her in a position from which she could make the break. "Then you take the cue with your right hand, balancing it with your left like this…" And now came the good part. She leaned into Shizuru from behind, their bodies flush, reaching around her, placing a hand on each elbow.

That was when Shizuru felt it again. And this time, there could be no mistake. _Everything made sense all of a sudden…_ If Shizuru weren't Shizuru, she would have uttered a profanity at this very moment to account for the hotness of this turn of events. But since she was a lady (or at least doing a very good impression of one), she merely groaned. And was wet in one second, tops.

"Natsuki…." She whispered under her breath, so that only Natsuki could hear. She turned around, facing Natsuki, their faces a mere fraction apart. Natsuki's pupils were heavily dilated.

"Sh..Shizuru?"

"Come with me, now!" Shizuru pushed Natsuki back almost brutally, then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the lavatories in a near run. Once inside, she pushed Natsuki into the nearest stall, slammed the door close and locked it. "Ne, Natsuki, I would have never thought you'd be this naughty" Shizuru breathed, glancing down and putting her own leg between Natsuki's legs, effectively trapping her girlfriend against the wall.

Natsuki let out a moan. "It was supposed to be a secret for a little while longer, but…" Shizuru chuckled "Well you weren't doing a very good job of hiding it, were you? Pressing up against me like that…Still I'm shocked. My girlfriend _packing_? Oh Natsuki, I never thought you'd actually do this for me…." Natsuki lowered and once again blushed beet red. All this blushing surely could not be healthy on the long run. For a moment, Natsuki tried to ignore the fact her girlfriend had practically nailed her against the wall (no pun intended).

"Shizuru – you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. It's just… I need to do it in my own time and I just needed to get used to the idea…." Shizuru lifted Natsuki's chin and kissed her. "Yes, you did. And now let's see what you can do with this". She ran her fingers lightly down the front of Natsuki's jeans, tracing the outline of the dildo.

"Uunnnnhh…" was all Natsuki could reply for the time being. However, reason soon regained the upper hand. She grabbed Shizuru's hand and prized it away from her trousers. "Sh…Shizuru wait. We're in a toilet cubicle, for god's sake…" "So?" breathed Shizuru against her ear, pressing against her and licking her ear shell. "I want you to fuck me right here and now. I'm so wet for you….." She didn't give Natsuki a chance to reply, as she kissed her fervently. For a while, the only sounds coming from the cubicle were the sounds of wet kisses and barely suppressed moans and grunts.

Natsuki gulped and fought for control. "No… Shizuru I'm serious. I don't want to do this here! I want to take my time with you.. Please, come with me." With that, she held Shizuru at arm's length and regarded her with shining green eyes.

_Crap, _Shizuru thought, _she's using puppy eyes. How thoroughly unfair. I almost had her… God I'm so wet right now I can't think straight. All I want her to do is fuck me into oblivion. Or into next week. Her choice. I don't give a toss where she does it, a public toilet is perfectly fine with me. Or the market square, I'm well past caring… But since it doesn't look like I'm getting my little pup to agree to this, I'll somehow have to make sure I survive the trip home._

"Alright", Shizuru said out loud. "But you'd better make it fast, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions." Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief and made to open the door. Shizuru's hand stopped her. "Oh, and more thing" Shizuru whispered into her ear "I assume we're taking the bike back – you'd better not hit any bumps on the road or I will come right on your precious backseat…"

This was the part where Natsuki nearly fainted but managed to settle on a nosebleed instead.

If anybody had asked Natsuki later on about how the ride home went – she wouldn't have been able to tell. It all went by in a flash, she only came to when she stopped the bike in front of their flat. She didn't know how many red lights she'd jumped, or how many innocent bystanders she'd mowed down. And quite frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Shizuru inside and then….

Behind her, Shizuru got off the bike and took off her helmet. She winked at Natsuki, who was surreptitiously checking the backseat. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I didn't come on your bike, but I'm telling you, it was a close call….And right now, I don't think I'm willing to wait a second longer." With that, she hauled Natsuki off the bike and into the building. Once they had fumbled open the lock with joint effort, Shizuru kicked the door shut behind them and flung Natsuki against the nearest wall.

_No time for niceties, _Shizuru thought. She yanked off her boots and jeans and immediately went for Natsuki's jeans button. "Mmmh… Shizuru, are these knickers new??" Natsuki managed to pant between sloppy, unfocused kisses. "Yes they are, but no time to admire them now, I'm afraid." Shizuru ripped off the object of Natsuki's interest. Together they slid down the wall onto the floor.

Shizuru didn't bother taking the rest of Natsuki's clothes off, that would have to wait. Once she had her girlfriend's trousers open, she motioned for Natsuki to lift her butt so she could pull the cute boyshorts Natsuki was wearing down a bit. As soon as she managed that, she grabbed the strap-on and lowered herself onto Natsuki with a moan.

"Nnnn…Natsuki!! Oh god, god, Natsuki!!"_ Bliss. _That was the only thought Shizuru had time for before her brain effectively shut down.

Natsuki meanwhile was trying to process all that had happened in the last few moments. One minute she was sitting on her bike, the next she was sitting on the floor with Shizuru riding her like her life depended on it. Natsuki bit her tongue, as every time Shizuru pushed into her, the dildo was pressing into her clit. If she kept this up for much longer, she was going to come without Shizuru's involvement. Judging from the look on Shizuru's face, however, "much longer" wasn't an option. And Natsuki was right, soon enough Shizuru let out a series of drawn out moans, and painfully gripped Natsuki's still leather-clad shoulders. She let out a high pitched scream and slumped forwards against Natsuki.

"Nnnhhhhh….Natsuki…" Shizuru panted against her ear. "That was amazing…. "

"B-but…." Natsuki stammered. "It's not that I was actually doing anything."

Shizuru lifted her head, bringing her face close to Natsuki's. "I just needed that to take the edge off, I'm sure you can redeem yourself soon enough…" She licked Natsuki's lips, begging for entrance. Natsuki opened her mouth and kissed Shizuru hungrily. As they broke apart to catch their breaths, Shizuru leaned back onto her hands, dismounting Natsuki in the process.

"Do you know how hot you look like this, Natsuki?" Natsuki looked down and gulped. "Hot" wasn't what came to mind. "Dirty" seemed more fitting. She was still wearing most of her clothes, her jeans were round her knees and the slick glistening dildo sticking from her hips did nothing to make her look less dirty. Still, Shizuru seemed to think it was hot, judging from the way she was licking her lips.

"Yes……very hot indeed." And with that, she leaned forward, taking the dildo into her mouth. Natsuki could only utter a strangled groan, not able to believe that what she saw was actually happening. _Oh god. Shizuru was giving her a – could she call this a blow job? Oh Lord…._

"Ngghhhh… Shizuru…. If you keep this up I'm going to…"

Shizuru stopped and regarded her lover with sparkling red eyes. "Ara.. you're going to what? Come in my mouth? Natsuki, I would have never pegged you for the inconsiderate type…Well I think I can stop now anyway, it's all clean, you see….. just trying to clean up the mess I made. After all, I seriously hope you're going to use it on me again…"

"Oh you bet, Shizuru…." Natsuki pounced forward and pinned Shizuru to the ground. "I'm not finished with you," she breathed hotly against Shizuru's ear. "Not even close." Shizuru shivered. She loved it when Natsuki became a predator rather than the prey she usually was. At this very moment, Natsuki's green eyes gave off a slightly dangerous looking sparkle which resulted in a renewed flood of arousal between Shizuru's legs. She smiled and wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Natsuki grinned, the dangerous glint gone from her eyes. "Oh no Shizuru, not here - on our bed. But first..." Natsuki started to unbutton Shizuru's black blouse, only to stop and stare when she uncovered the bra. Shizuru could have sworn she heard Natsuki gulp. "Sh…Shizuru… th- that bra…god you look so hot in this…" Shizuru moaned when Natsuki gently bit her nipple through the lacy fabric.

"This stays on, at least for a while" Natsuki decided. The shirt, however, was quickly disposed of, leaving Shizuru feeling slightly kinky. Lying on the floor almost stark-naked with Natsuki on top, who was still dressed for the most part… _Oh yes, this evening has definitely taken on an unexpected but very welcome turn!_She started tugging at Natsuki's leather jacket. Together, they got it off pretty quickly, along with the white t-shirt and the (uncharacteristically) simple white bra Natsuki had been wearing.

"Mmmhhh...much better", breathed Shizuru when Natsuki's bare breasts came into contact with her bra-covered ones. Natsuki's reply consisted of a series of kisses. Shizuru tried to push off Natsuki's shorts and jeans with her feet, but didn't get very far due to the fact Natsuki was still wearing her boots. Natsuki chuckled. "My, are we impatient tonight…."

But apparently, she wasn't in a very patient mood either, since she sat up and started removing her boots and the rest of her clothes. Shizuru didn't take her eyes off of Natsuki for a second. She was the luckiest person alive in the whole universe, surely. How else could she have ended up with Natsuki as her lover?

When Natsuki had finished taking off her clothing, she held out a hand to Shizuru and pulled her up. Immediately, Natsuki's arm went round Shizuru's slim waist. Nuzzling her nose against Shizuru's, Natsuki whispered "Do you know how much I want you?"

"Well" Shizuru replied, kissing her lover gently, "I think I have an idea…Let's go, stud"

Natsuki giggled and together, they fumbled their way towards the bedroom, where Shizuru eagerly lay down, spreading her legs. Natsuki swallowed nervously and positioned herself between Shizuru's legs. Tentatively, she reached down, finding Shizuru still incredibly slick and warm. Spreading her open, she gently pushed in, causing Shizuru to gasp and dig her nails into Natsuki's back. Natsuki started an easy rhythm, which seemed to please Shizuru, judging from the way she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and thrust her hips up to meet Natsuki's. This was proving to be a problem for Natsuki, who was becoming more and more aware of the throbbing ache between her own legs, made worse with every thrust.

_Need a contingency plan_, she desperately thought. _If she keeps this up… gah… but it would be so easy just to give in…. no. Distraction. Distraction is good._ In her tortured state of mind, Natsuki could come up with nothing better than trying to list all the Urawa Red Diamond players she could think of.

_Takahara, Tanaka, Hirakawa__, Suzuki – oh no. No good. I need her to come now.._ Natsuki was more than desperate, so she pulled out of Shizuru, flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her up by the hips so she was on all fours and rammed back in again with a little more force than was actually intended.

Shizuru barely had time to let out a surprised yelp, before Natsuki reached around and found Shizuru's clit with uncanny aim. Thankfully for Natsuki, that and a few more thrusts were the last straw for Shizuru, who came with an impressive shout and collapsed, her arms no longer able to keep her up. Natsuki carefully pulled out and worked as fast as she could to get the strap-on off. "Sh- Shizuru… I need you… NOW!!"

Shizuru turned onto her back, regarding her lover serenely. Natsuki didn't seem to be feeling the serene vibe, however, looking at Shizuru frantically, sweat dripping from her brow. "Ara… I can't seem to move, my Natsuki appears to have turned me into jelly. If you want it, come and get it…" Shizuru smiled wickedly, beckoning to Natsuki with a finger.

Natsuki was too far gone to argue, so she straddled Shizuru and slid up until her knees were on either side of her girlfriend's face. Gripping the bed's headboard painfully hard, she slowly lowered herself.

For a short moment, Shizuru considered holding off just a little bit longer, but then decided that would be too cruel.

Gripping Natsuki's hips, she pulled her down and ran her tongue along the dripping slit. Above her, she could hear Natsuki utter a strange mix between sob, moan and cry. She pressed her tongue into her girlfriend's clit, then gently sucked it into her mouth. Natsuki threw her head back and screamed, leaving Shizuru to wonder for a split second about what the neighbours were going to think.

"Oh yes, oh yes, I'm coming, oh Shizuru, oh god…. aannnnhhhh…….." To Natsuki, it felt as if she'd never come this hard or as long in her entire life. Utterly spent, she managed to let herself fall right next to Shizuru.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Shizuru for a long while, before she weakly said "Remind me to take you out more often, if it always ends up like this..." Shizuru chuckled and kissed Natsuki lightly. "Remind me to get you to do more kinky things in the future…"

Natsuki blushed. "We'll see…." Shizuru grinned and drew Natsuki closer. "Yes, we'll see. After all, we have the rest of our lives to think about that."


End file.
